Hamilton Coffee Shop AU
by MyWritingHell
Summary: Just your average, everyday coffee shop AU fanfiction bc I'm a creative writer with my own creative ideas. ((I've never written a coffee shop AU, but always wanted is fic is mainly Lams, but also Jeffmads and Mullette. Also, Eliza and Lafayette are like, platonic soul mates)) *check out my jeffmads story! - /s/12669577/1/Jeffmads-Winter-Nightmares
1. Chapter 1

John Laurens loved his job. He loved the variety of customers that came through, all with a different story. He loved the fresh smell of coffee and muffins that scented the air of the shop; just the smell was enough to energize him. Or maybe, he was just an energetic man. But above all, he loved his co-workers.

"Laurens, you're up!" Lafayette called, tossing a stray cup at John's face.

Lafayette was one of his two co-workers. He was from France, and had that heavy French accident that was used when Americans mocked the French culture. Laf was that type of guy that you could either party till 6am with or study quietly in a library. He had graduated from college in France a couple years back, and came to America for, as he claims, 'better work opportunities'. He works in a low end coffee shop - John knows he came over for his other co-worker, Hercules Mulligan.

Now, Hercules was an all party type. His college years were just, that - parties. He wasn't an A+ student, but still passed his classes with Cs. Hercules had a good head attached to his shoulders, but just preferred to drink and dance then study or do homework. He met Lafayette on a trip to Paris. Herc wasn't that great at speaking French, but decided the trip to France was worth taking a semester of the course. The two met when Hercules stood up on a moving rental bike, lost control, and crashed into poor Laf who was just trying to enjoy a peaceful lunch.

Either way, the two hit it off, and kept in contact. Lafayette finished up school and moved to America, surprising Herc. He tried to live in an apartment but fell behind on rent, resulting in him being evicted. Hercules of course invited him to live in his apartment, so now they split the rent. John and Laf talked all the time, they were close. So being that close, John knew that Lafayette had a little school crush on Mulligan. John always tried to push the Frenchman to talk about it to Herc, but didn't get far. Lafayette had this fear he'd be rejected and have to move back to France. It was ridiculous, but John couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Wait, didn't I do the last one?" John somewhat complained, catching the cup effortlessly.

"Yeah, but Herc went to get some pizza for our lunch break." Lafayette explained, making his way towards the sink. "Also I feel like he's your type." Laf gestured with a sponge to the customer who'd just walked in. The first thing John noticed was the guy's hair, which was tired in a messy ponytail, hair strands loosely bouncing off his face. He had round glasses on, underneath chocolate brown eyes with dark rings surrounding them. His arms carried a bunch of books and papers, held in an unorganized fashion. The man was frantically reading the top book, eyes scanning the page intensely. He, somehow, used his freehand to highlight certain lines. John flushed red and threw a washcloth at his friend who giggled dodging it.

Approaching the counter, the man looked up to John with a quick, tired smile.

"Hi. What can I get you?"

"Hi, um, just a uh, large mocha, please." The man fumbled around his pockets, almost dropping everything, pulling out a five and placing it on the counter. John was about to get his change but the man had started walking away.

"Sir, your change?" John called out as the guy spilled all his books and papers onto a table.

"Oh um, keep it!"

"Name?"

"Alexander!"

"Okay!" John scribbled down the name on the cup, as Lafayette strut over.

"Hey, I'll make it. Take a break." He offered, and John gladly handed the cup over.

"Uh, cool, thanks." John started walking away until he noticed Lafayette writing something on the cup. "I already wrote his name."

"I know." Lafayette giggled as he turned away from John, who approached him trying to see what he was writing.

"What are you doing?!" John demanded, reaching for the cup, but being pushed back by Laf's elbow. The cup was snatched when the Frenchman finished what he was writing, laughing hysterically. John scanned the message. It read:

 _"Hi Alex! I think you're cute and would love to see you again! xoxo, John."_

"Laf! No!" John's face flooded with blush, as he threw the cup in the garage.

"Awh Laurens, it was perfect. You would've gotten laid with that note." Lafayette explained still chuckling, nudging the other lightly.

"You could've been classy, and put a number." John huffed, folding his arms.

"Liiiike, 69 maybe?"

"A _phone_ number! Christ!" John grabbed another cup, face as hot as the coffee. "Mulligans has really influenced you, hasn't he?" He somewhat muttered as he began mixing a drink together, and called Alex up. Looking even more disgruntled then when he came in, Alex clumsily retrieved his drink. He didn't even make much eye contact with John, but kept his nose in a psychology book, from what Laurens could tell.

A little while later, Hercules returned with two pizzas in his hands, dramatically kicking the backdoor open.

"Brrah! Brrah!" He shouted slamming the boxes down on the lunch table; the pizza was heard smacking the top of the container it was held in. "Lunch is served!"

"Thanks Herc!" Lafayette patted his friend on the back, grabbing a slice and sliding into a chair. Hercules sat in the chair next to him, a slice of pizza in his hands as well.

"John's cool with manning the shop for a couple minutes?" Hercules asked, taking a bite.

" _More_ than cool." Herc raised an eyebrow. "He gets to gawk at a handsome stranger."

"Is that so?" Hercules scoffed, peaking out of the backroom to see John making a drink while spacing out, and sure enough, looking at a man who appeared to be writing something promptly. Herc laughed quietly when the coffee overflowed, spilling all over the machine as well as Laurens.

"Well, isn't that adorable." Hercules teased, grinning as he turned back to his pizza.

"We've gotta get his number-" Lafayette was interrupted by John calling to them.

"Hey, um, guys! I need to go change my pants! Can you cover me a sec?"

"Sure!" Lafayette agreed, an idea forming in his mind. John ran by, giving the two a quick thanks and thumbs up. He glanced at the pizza, and clicked his tongue, making a mental note to come back for it later.

"That stranger has got Laurens wrapped around his finger, and he doesn't even know it!" Hercules pointed out giggling.

"Herc, Herc. I have an idea. _D'accord_. I need you to take orders for a couple minutes." Laf explained, receiving a nod of agreement. Both men got into position, Hercules standing behind the counter, watching carefully, and Lafayette started preparing a breakfast sandwich. Once it was ready, he quickly scribbled down John's number, and grinned to Herc as he made his way to where Alex sat.

Alex didn't even notice that somebody had approached him, he was so focused on his work. It wasn't until Lafayette coughed that the immigrant jumped in surprise.

"Here you are, sir." The Frenchman placed the plate down in front of Alex, who looked puzzled.

"Oh I didn't um, order this." Alex explained awkwardly chuckling.

"No _you_ didn't, but _he_ did, for you - on the house." Lafayette gestured to John who had returned with fresh pants, and was now cleaning up the coffee that was spilt all over the counter. He didn't seem to notice the two looking at him. Alex smiled, and observed the man who was now washing his hands. He had a loose ponytail to contain the curls, however strains still bounced around his face. He had freckles all along his cheeks and shoulders, each one seeming crazy yet carefully placed. The immigrant could appreciate a good looking man; and this guy _defiantly_ was.

"He did?" Alexander questioned, now shifting his glance to Lafayette, who had raised eyebrows.

" _Oui_. His name is John. He's kinda shy. He also thinks you're _really_ good looking." Lafayette whispered with a grin, before striding away from the table. Alex, confused, glanced down at his baggy sweatshirt and torn up jeans. He knew his hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes. He wasn't at all decent at the moment, yet this stranger found him...good looking?

Laf high fived Hercules as he walked by, and it was then Laurens noticed.

"What were you doing? We don't hand deliver food?"

"Oh, we do when it's a _special_ occasion." Lafayette giggled out before sprinting to the backroom.

"What?" John scanned the shop before spotting Alex, who was smiling at him. John was quick to hit the deck and hid behind the counter. He placed his hands over his burning face in embarrassment.

" _What_ are you doing?" Hercules questioned in between teary laughs.

"Is he looking?!" John asked nervously, his voice muffled due to the hands over his mouth.

"Yeah, dude! Get up!" Hercules encouraged still laughing hysterically.

"No way!"

"Oh my god, he's coming over!"

"What really?!" John sprung up, and shoved Hercules lightly when he saw that Alex was looking at his books again. A wave of relief flooded John however. "Thank god..." He muttered, before his phone went off scaring the shit out of him. He fumbled around to dig it out of his pocket, and turned it on to see a new text message from an unknown number. Curiously, John opened it up, and read:

 _"Thanks for the sandwich. I think you're pretty cute too - even with coffee all over your shirt. ;) -Alexander."_

John's head snapped up, and he looked to Alex with horror in his hazel eyes. Alex just gave a side smile, chuckling at the redness on John's face. Hercules squinted his eyebrows in confusion at the two, before curiously peeking over John's shoulder, letting out an elongated _'ohhhh'_ upon reading the text. Alex scoffed, going back to his reading while John punched Hercules shoulder.

"Who gave him my number?" He whispered sharply.

" _Moi!_ That was me!" Lafayette called proudly from the other room with a chuckle, resulting in a loud sigh from John.

"Dude, you are gonna _thank us later._ "


	2. Chapter 2

John noticed Alex starting to pack up all his belongings after a long time of him scribbling away in various notebooks, and proceed towards the counter.

That was when John froze, his legs refusing to budge. He held a half made drink, like an idiot, and his facial expression was probably really stupid as well. Hercules elbowed John sharply in the side, bringing him back to reality with an ' _oof.'_

"Hi." Alex greeted, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"H-Hi!" John repeated, but with a shaky voice rather than Alex's smooth tone.

"Thanks for the sandwich, earlier."

"No problem! My, um, pleasure."

"When do you get off work today? I'd love to maybe, see a movie?" Alex suggested with a light shrug.

"I, um, work pretty late-"

"He's free at 5pm!" Hercules abruptly interrupted, placing his elbow on John's shoulder.

"Awesome! Text me later, I'll be at my dorm room. My roommate is hopefully not going to be there. I'll meet you-" Alex was interrupted by the front door opening, and a loud shout directed at him.

" _Hamilton!_ What a surprise!"

"God. Fucking. Dammit." Alex muttered as the clicking of heels approached him.

"Thomas! Speak of the devil!" He began once the clicking stopped. "I thought you were going to be gone at James' house for the night. I believe you said you were going to, 'sleepover?'" Alex explained, not turning around to look at the other. "However I doubt much _sleeping_ is going to happen." He mumbled the last part, causing John to let out a surprised chuckle.

"Well, I am. But James wanted to take a stroll through town, and we stopped to get some afternoon coffee." Thomas explained, before his eyes made their way up and landed on John. "And who is this boy toy?"

"He works here."

"I mean, what's his relationship with you?"

"Uh, he serves me my coffee?"

"Uh, huh. And the red face, love-filled eyes? That's just, normal?" Thomas questioned folding his arms, sending John into a flustered spiral.

"W-Well um, its-"

"I dunno, seems normal seeing as you _always_ look to James like that." Alex shot back, giving a sassy grin to Thomas, who was the one turning red now.

"Is that all you've got?" Thomas questioned, trying to look smug.

"Thomas, can we just go?" James questioned, peaking out from behind Jefferson.

"Ah, there's the mad hatter now." Alex announced with fake enthusiasm altering his tone.

"I still don't understand why you call me that." Madison mumbled, sneezing into a cloth.

"It's cause he's an ass. You're right James, we should just go somewhere else-where rats aren't scampering around." Thomas sneered, putting his face close to Alexander's, before spinning around on his heels and strolling out, Madison following like an overly attached dog.

"Friend of yours?" John asked, watching amused as Thomas dramatically pushed the door open, James scrambling behind him.

"Depends on how you define friend." Alex started, turning back to face John. "If you define it as 'actual Satan coming to steal my happiness,' then yeah, Thomas is my friend." John chuckled, shaking his head.

"Um." John had then noticed something, and pointed towards it. Alex side glanced over his shoulder curiously to see Thomas flipping the bird at him through the coffee shop window, and Madison trying to drag him off. He rolled his eyes and looked back to John, sighing.

"Ignore him." Alex waved a hand towards Thomas, who smirked, and gave into the tugs from James. "Anyways, I'll see you later, right?"

"Right!" John said a bit too loudly, out of nerve. "I'll text you, a-after my shift."

"Can't wait. See you at 5." Alex winked, before heading off. He was a flirt, he'd admit. Not a good one, but loved to see faces heat up, even though his was probably redder. Alexander liked being the reasoning behind somebody's blush. And John, John was easy to fluster. One wink and he was red from chin to hairline; it was cute. Alex couldn't wait to _really_ make his face red.

"Laf, our boy has a date!" Hercules cheered out despite John's efforts of trying to quiet him down.

"They grow up so fast!" Lafayette added, rubbing the top of John's head playfully, using his other hand to wipe a fake tear out of his eye.

"C'mon, stop!" John pleaded, swatting Lafayette's hand away.

"Awh, don't be like that." Herc pouted. "We are so proud of you."

"So very proud." Lafayette went to hug John but was pushed away the first second of contact.

"Alright, _enough!_ " John protested again, rubbing his face, as if trying to get the red off. "I don't get off until _9_ tonight! Why did you tell him _5_?!"

"Cause nobody wants to start a date at 9pm?" Lafayette explained matter-of-factly, shrugging.

"I can't just leave work, George will fire me!" John pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah, we'll cover your gay ass." Hercules teased, laughing as he smacked John's butt.

" _Dude!_ "

"What?" Hercules and Lafayette started laughing with each other, before Laf went to take the order of a young girl who just walked in, high fiving Hercules as he walked by. The three boys noticed she wore pastel colored shorts, along with a light blue top with the words _'Lucky to be alive'_ written in grayish letters across the front. Her black hair was was tied into a side ponytail that swished around as she approached.

"Now, go home John. Alexander isn't going to want a man with coffee on his clothes. We'll take over your shift, okay?" John huffed, but also smiled, thanking Hercules as he excitedly bounced out the door.

"Sorry I just, did you say Alexander? Um, by any chance do you have a last name?" The young women asked of Lafayette, who shrugged.

"Sorry miss, I have no idea. He just asked my buddy out though. If it helps though, he has longer, brownish hair, round glasses. Looks like he's been studying nonstop for the last seven years."

"Uh, yeah that's him." She giggled. "Would you mind telling me your friend's name? I'm Eliza-one of Alex's friends and I'd like to poke fun at him for finally finding a date." Eliza explained with a smile that was both sweet and mischievous. Lafayette joined in on the dueling grin. "I guess most people don't find hiding in a dark dorm room with study books attractive." The Frenchman chuckled.

"His name is John." Lafayette wrote down his friends number on a stray napkin. "Feel free to text him as well."

"Thanks...Mar-uh.." Eliza stared at the name tag trying to pronounce the French name correctly.

"Marquis de Lafayette." He finished for her. "Most people just call me by my last name."

"Well, thanks Lafayette." Eliza smiled, before swiping the number. "And I'll take a small white chocolate mocha, a medium iced caramel latte, and another iced latte, but small. "

"On it _Mademoiselle._ " Lafayette spun around and prepared the drinks for Eliza. Hercules approached him to seemingly help, but only nudged him lightly.

"She's kinda cute huh? Maybe Laurens won't be the only one with a date tonight?" He suggested with a wink.

"What are you on about?"

"That girl! You seem interested?"

"Oh. Well she's um...not my type." Lafayette placed the drinks on the pickup counter, and Eliza thanked him as she went to sit with two other girls in the cafe.

"Which is?" Hercules questioned when she was gone.

"Wha-Well. I don't know." Lafayette lied swiftly, using a wet rag to nervously clean up some milk he'd spilled.

"Uh huh." Hercules wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not into her." Lafayette insisted, throwing the now dirty rag into the sink.

"C'mon, we're friends. You can tell me."

"I'm not into _her._ " Lafayette repeated, raising his eyebrows implicating something that Hercules wasn't understanding. "I don't prefer her. Like, _she_ and, _her._ "

"Okay...? What-" Hercules stopped a moment. "Wait. Dude, are you coming out to me right now?"

"...yes."

"Strangest way to come out of the closet ever. Worse than Laurens-who literally waited for hours in a closet and burst out screaming _'I'm gay!'_ Then drenched us in glitter."

"I still have glitter in my hair." Lafayette informed ruffling his hand in his hair, and sure enough glitter floated out.

"So, um, speaking of John does he know?" As the questioned left Hercules' lips, the backdoor burst open, John rushing in.

"Sorry, forgot my charger!"

"Hey John, you know about Laf?" Hercules asked, turning to face him. Lafayette shook his head rapidly at Laurens, who unfortunately didn't notice.

"The gay thing or the crush?" John responded without thinking, instantly sucking in air with regret. " _Shit._ "

"Wait, crush?" Hercules turned back to Lafayette, who had pursed lips and a red face.

"Nice one, thanks John."

"Ooo, I gotta um...go." John left as fast as he entered, leaving the two in awkward air.

"So that's two things you kept from me?" Hercules asked, a teasing tone in his voice. "Who is he?"

"If I kept it from you don't you think that's for a reason?" Lafayette pointed out as he quickly tried to distract himself by organising things in the shop.

"Uh, I guess? But now I have to know." Hercules pushed, grabbing the cinnamon shaker from his friends hands. "Please?"

"Can we just...talk about it after work? I'd like to talk more privately." The Frenchman offered, and Hercules backed off.

"Alright. Deal."

The two went back to work, and Lafayette became flustered and nervous with every minute.

 _2 hours and 32 minutes until shop closes. 2 hours and 31 minutes until shop closes. 2 hours and 30 minutes until shop closes._

Every clock in that goddamn cafe was a ticking time bomb. Laf couldn't talk to customers without stuttering, and always checked the time.

 _2 hours 29 minutes..._

Lafayette, to add to his anxiety, worried Hercules would notice his anxious mood. But instead the brute man was to distracted by his own mind. He wondered who it was, who Lafayette liked, and ignored the strange, jealous churning in his stomach because he knew it wasn't that he wanted Lafayette to like him...he knew that. Well, he was like, 90% sure he knew. John and Lafayette might be gay, but Hercules is the straight third wheel for the two and their (soon to be) boyfriends. Definitely. He wasn't into dudes.

...

Maybe Lafayette liked Laurens? No, wait. That's unlikely. Maybe it was that Sam Seabury guy that came in every once in awhile? Probably not, he was kinda an asshole. George Washington? No, he was more a father figure. Perhaps it was somebody he had never met?

Either way, Hercules couldn't stop listing off names in his head, trying to figure the perfect candidate. The only other person he could think of was...

"Aaron Burr?" Hercules announced once everybody was gone, and Lafayette had locked the front door.

"What?" Laf questioned shoving the keys into his pocket, facing his friend with a confused expression.

"Who you're crushing on, it's Burr, right?" Hercules repeated folding his arms.

"Oh _god_ , no." Lafayette recoiled at the thought. "He's more like the brother I never wanted."

"Dammit. Then I'm out of ideas. I canceled everybody else out."

"Have you been thinking about this all day?" Lafayette asked chuckling in amusement as he started packing up his belongings into his bag, which was colored with the French Flag.

"Yes, I have. And I also have no idea. So, who is it?" Hercules sat down on a spinning chair next to where Lafayette was, twisting back and forth.

"Oh...tell you...now?" Lafayette stopped packing up and stood up right, fidgeting nervously.

"Well it's after work, and it's privite, just as you wanted. C'mon! It's been gnawing at me all day!" Hercules explained impatiently.

"Okay well, um, I'll show you a picture..." Lafayette clumsily pulled out his phone, his hands visibly shaking. Hercules watched puzzled as the shaky hands passed him the phone. Glancing down, he noticed it was in front facing view.

"Dude, you left it in selfie mode." Hercules chuckled out, handing the phone back. The laughing stopped when Lafayette looked away with a red face and bit lip. "Laf?"

Realization hit like a fucking train. Hercules' eyes slowly widened as he began to understand, and he nearly dropped the phone.

"Holy shit." He mumbled out placing a hand over his mouth.

"I have to go." Lafayette announced loudly, louder than he'd intended. He snatched his phone and scooped up his bag, rushing towards the door. He swung it open to be met with a well dressed John and Alex, who looked in surprise at the disheveled Lafayette.

"Oh, hey. I'm glad I caught you before you left I wanted-" John was cut off by the Frenchman pushing past him and scampering off to his car. "Ooookay." John chuckled as he walked in. "What was that?"

"He uh, just admitted he liked me, in the smoothest fucking way." Hercules explained staring at his hand which had held the phone.

"Oh...so this is not a good time to properly introduce you?" John responded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure, what to say about that so um, we'll just...go."

"Holy shit John, Lafayette likes me!" Hercules repeated enthusiastically as he stood up.

"Yup. It's been a while-"

"He likes _me!_ " Hercules looked to John excitedly, chuckling.

"I know." John nodded his head, giving a small laugh.

"Is this how coming out to yourself feels?"

"What?"

"I mean-when you realised you were gay was it just a wave of unexplainable feelings?"

"Wow, no. But I think realizing you're in love might have that effect."

"I'm...oh my god, I'm in love!" John smiled at his over enthuiastic friend, before gesturing with his head towards the door.

"He'll probably like to know that the feeling is mutual." Hercules stared at the open door, remembering that Lafayette had left in a fit of embarrassment.

"Oh shit, yeah! Dude, good luck on your date. Get in his pants! I gotta go get in a different pair of pants." Hercules winked as he patted John on the shoulder.

"He's right here man!"

"And?"

"Whatever, just-be decent!" He shouted with a chuckle, shaking his head at the comment.

"No promises!" Was the distant response he got. Alex chuckled lightly at the exchange between the two, scooping up John's hand.

"Sorry about him he's-well he's Hercules Mulligan. Basically always like that." John explained scoffing. "I was hoping you could meet Lafayette but he seems a little occupied at the moment."

"I did meet him for a brief second, when he delivered the sandwich." Alex noted shrugging. "He seems cool."

"He is. Just, whatever he said to you before, um, know he means well."

"Ah, no worries. He only told me that you thought I was cute." Alex explained grinning as John's face reddened.

"Of course he did." John chuckled out nervously, mentally thanking Lafayette for embarrassing him. Alexander chuckled with his date, looking up at the soft face that was plastered with nerve and blush. He watched John laugh, and felt his heart warm up at each chuckle. He'd only known this guy for a couple hours, and yet he felt as though he'd known him forever. It was dumb-like some gross romance movie shit that Alex never liked. It was a Disney fantasy where everything went perfectly. Fantasy. That's what this was-a fantasy; a _dream._

"What are you doing!?" John shrieked, gasping as Alexander pinched his arm.

"Nothing, nothing." Alex shrugged, smiling.

Okay not a dream, but at least he knew that now. This just all seemed so staged, as though John had cast a spell. That's what happened in those fairytales, right? A love spell or something? Alex was slightly dazed, but that just meant the spell was working.

"Hey, wanna get ice cream or something." John suggested, snapping Alex out of his mind harshly.

"S-sure!" The immigrant stuttered out. The other man giggled as he finished up closing the coffee shop, seeing as the other two left in a bit of a rush and left several things unlocked and on, before leading Alex out.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing their ice cream, and a bit of meandering through town, the two called it a night, and John drove Alexander back to his dorm.

"Thanks for this, I had a lot of fun." Alex commented as he hopped out of John's car, resting one arm on the door.

"Of course! And um, can we possibly, see eachother again?" John questioned sheepishly, drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Alex smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great. You free Friday?"

"Y-Yeah! Should I pick you up when I get off work; 4pm?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Alexander slammed the door shut, standing with his heels on the curb as he waved goodbye to John who sped off, honking the horn for effect.

Hercules burst into the place him and Lafayette shared, looking around rapidly trying to spot his friend. His mind was racing, thinking of what he could say. God-what the fuck can you say to something like that?

 _"Oh hey I love you too, let's make out now_."

Okay well, that idea didn't sound terrible-but it wasn't realistic.

"Laf?" Hercules called softly, which was unusual for loudmouthed man. "I know you're here!" His voice echoed through the empty apartment. He took a moment to listen closely for any kind of response.

He then realized, in his panicked entrance, he'd failed to hear the sound of the shower from upstairs. He scurried towards the bathroom, knocking on the door with a couple of swift movements. The instant he did however, the shower and lights turned off instantly, the room falling silent. Hercules huffed.

"Really? I know you're in there dude."

No response.

"Come out man, we need to talk."

Still nothing.

"Seriously, this is childish!"

If anything, the room was quieter now.

"I will use your full name."

Silence.

"Alright! Marie-Joseph Paul-"

"Stooop!" Finally, a response from Laf. But still he hid in the bathroom, so Hercules continued.

"-Yves Roch Gilbert-"

"Dude!! I swear!"

"-du Motier-"

" _This_ is the childish move!"

"-Marquis de Lafayette!"

"Fine! Give me a second!!" Lafayette gave in bitterly, and there was some shuffling around in the bathroom before the Frenchman came out dressed in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. His face was angry, but also looked tired and dejected.

"There he is."

"I hate that you memorized my entire name." Lafayette scoffed aggravated, obviously upset at the usage of his full name.

"Well, you should have come out earlier." Hercules stated plainly, shrugging. "Now, can we please talk?" Lafayette nodded slowly, staring at his feet as they tapped to an nonexistent beat.

"Lafayette..." Hercules began, his dark voice sending shivers down the others spine.

"I'm sorry!" Lafayette spit out anxiously before Hercules could continue. "I shouldn't of told you! I wasn't thinking and it was stupid!" Hercules frowned, upset by the others outburst.

"It wasn't stupid."

"Yes! It was! I put you in an uncomfortable situation, and I should have just known that..." Lafayette froze, sighing shakily before shutting down. "Life's not a romance movie, where everything's perfect and everybody is happy. I just should have known." Before Hercules could object, Lafayette brushed past, heading to his room.

"Where are you going?" Hercules protested, snatching his friends arm but quickly it was pulled away.

"Forget what I said-all of it. Just pretend today didn't happen."

"But-" A door was closed in Hercules face, the faint click of a lock chiming in his ears. "Laf, dude. You didn't even let me talk." Music blasted in the other room, drowning out his voice. Hercules groaned, giving up as he walked away, whipping out his phone.

 _HERCULES 10:52pm - "Laurens. I need help asap. Lafayette won't talk to me."_

 _JOHN 10:54pm - "_ _Why? What did you do?"_

 _HERCULES 10:54pm - "Nothing!! I tried to talk to him, didn't even say anything before he locked himself in his room!"_

 _JOHN 10:55pm - "Haha god you suck."_

 _HERCULES 10:55pm - "Dude, seriously."_

 _JOHN 10:55pm - "Okay okay. Try knocking on his door??"_

 _HERCULES 10:56pm - "He cant hear me. He has music blasting."_

 _JOHN 10:56pm - "Okay what about texting him?"_

 _HERCULES 10:56pm - "Doubt he'll answer his phone."_

 _JOHN 10:57pm - "Try!"_

 _JOHN 10:59pm - "Did it work?"_

 _HERCULES 11:02pm - "Ugh. I sent him like a hundred snapchats and a million texts. Nothing."_

 _JOHN 11:03pm - "I'll try texting him."_

 _HERCULES 11:03pm - "Good luck."_

 _HERCULES 11:13pm -"Anything?"_

 _JOHN 11:13pm - John sent an image to the chat:_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **I** **MAGE:**

 _JOHN 11:03pm - "Hey, you seemed really upset earlier. Everything alright?"_

 _LAFAYETTE 11:03pm - "Yeah."_

 _JOHN 11:03pm - "Very convincing."_

 _LAFAYETTE 11:03pm - "I'm fine okay? Just a little upset."_

 _JOHN 11:04pm - "About?"_

 _LAFAYETTE 11:04pm - "Personal stuff. Not a big deal."_

 _JOHN 11:04pm - "Laf c'mon what's up?"_

 _JOHN 11:07pm - "Don't ignore me."_

 _JOHN 11:10pm - "Dude. I can see your reading these."_

 _JOHN 11:11pm - "At least let Mulligans into your room."_

 _HERCULES 11:14 - "Great. At least he's talking to you tho."_

 _JOHN 11:14 - "I guess. But you're gonna need to get in there."_

 _HERCULES 11:15pm - "How you propose I do that?"_

 _JOHN 11:15pm - "Idk dude. But you have to figure something out."_

 _HERCULES 11:15pm - "I know I know."_

 _JOHN 11:16pm - "Let me know how it goes, okay?"_

 _HERCULES 11:16pm - "Okay will do."_

Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Hercules made his way back to the locked door, knocking as loud as he could. But, as before, no response.

"Alright. I'm going to start throwing rocks at your window!!" Hercules warned, his pounding becoming more aggressive. At the threat, Lafayette turned the music down.

"Don't throw rocks at my window." He stated plainly, the music increasing again.

"I will if you don't open this fucking door!!" The music suddenly died, silence looming except for the light clicking of the door unlocking. Lafayette emerged from the room slowly, avoiding looking to his friend.

"Fine, what do you want?" He mumbled, tapping his foot quickly.

"I want to talk for a few minutes, okay?" Hercules spoke cautiously, almost as how one would speak to that of an animal to not frighten it off. "Can I come in, please?" Lafayette stepped aside, still not making eye contact as Hercules scooted by entering the room.

"Listen we can just forget that it ever happened?"Lafayette nervously offered, tying his hair up to keep his hands busy.

"How do you just forget something like that?"

"I mean-"

"Laf, you don't."

"Okay well, I'm not sure what you want to do! Parce que ça craint!!" John and Hercules could always tell when Lafayette was extremely upset because his accent either became heavier and you were unable to understand him, or he just plainly spoke fluent French-which neither knew.

"Hey, I don't speak French, remember?"

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et j'ai peur parce que tu ne m'aimes probablement pas et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser maintenant mais je ne peux pas et-!" As he shouted, his hands let go of the hair he had been trying to tie up, leaving it in a messy bun with strands sticking out everywhere.

"Fucking hell, Lafayette!! I speak le minimum amount of French!"

"Right right, pardon!"

"Too bad I didn't have Google Translate on to understand what you just said." Hercules chuckled lightly, relaxing a bit now that his friend was speaking English.

"I'm glad you don't know what I said." Lafayette admitted timidly, brushing hair out of his face.

"Laf, look. I, I don't know exactly how to say this-"

"It's fine, I get it." Lafayette inturpted, once again shutting down quickly, turning away.

"Let me finish." Hercules scolded, keeping the other in the conversation. Laf listened, facing his friend again. "You mean a lot to me-when you moved to America that was just...the greatest. I could hang with my best friend without needing a passport!" He chuckled loosely. "I never considered the thought of...being more."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done something so idiotic."

"However," Hercules grabbed the others arm, preventing him from turning away again. The 'however' lingered for a long while, both curious as to what would follow. 'However', sometimes hopeful, sometimes the last word you want to hear. In this case, Lafayette wasn't sure he was to thrilled to find out what this 'however' carried. "When I did consider it, I was taken back at the amount of feelings I had; f-for you."

"Tu m'aimes?!" Lafayette exclaimed excitedly, but shook his head when realizing he was speaking French again. "I mean, you like me?!"

"Yeah, I do." Hercules smiled softly at the excitement sparkling in Laf's eyes. He was quickly rendered helpless as a pair of lips attached to his, a little squeak escaping him. The kiss was soon ended by laughter, coming from Lafayette who was very entertained by the sound that left the deep voiced man. Hercules turned red, for multiple reasons.

"Oh, I do hope that I can surprise you again to hear that sound."

"Shut up! I didn't expect you to, uh, kiss me!"

"I'm sorry, amour!"

"Just do it again so I can react properly." Hercules scoffed, looking away with red cheeks. His face was burning, so when Laf's cold hands made contact, he gasped lightly. Lafayette turned Hercules' face towards him, before leaning forward to plant a tender kiss. This time, due to expecting it, Hercules kissed back, deepening it as he lightly fell backwards onto the bed. Lafayette landed with a soft grunt ontop of the other, blushing at the position they were in. But nonetheless, he started kissing down Herc's neck, hands sliding under the coffee stained work shirt and beginning to pull it off until a buzzing sound startled both boys. Hercules groaned exasperated, as he checked the source of the buzzing with much annoyance.

 _JOHN 11:47pm - "Hey, how did it go?? You tell him??"_

Hercules scoffed playfully, a childish grin coming to his face as he started to type.

 _HERCULES 11:48pm - "I'd say pretty good."_

 _JOHN 11:48 - "???? details"_

 _HERCULES 11:49pm - Hercules has sent an image to the chat:_

 _ **picture is a selfie of Hercules, with Lafayette ontop of him, hands still under Herc's shirt. Laf looks distressed and is flushed red, obviously trying to stop the picture from being taken. Hercules is grinning micheviously, along with a wink to emphasize what's happening.***_

 _JOHN 11:52pm - "oh real classy dude. You couldn't of just said?"_

 _HERCULES 11:52pm - "..."_

 _HERCULES 11:52pm - "Okay. We're gonna have sexwhauagauwbg"_

 _JOHN 11:53pm - "???"_

 _HERCULES 11:53pm - "Bonjour, It's Lafayette ignore those lasts texts thx :)"_

 _JOHN 11:53pm - "what is already seen shall not be forgotten ;)"_

 _HERCULES 11:54pm - ":("_

 _JOHN 11:54pm - "angry French boi."_

 _HERCULES 11:55pm - "Herc again. We have business to attend to and so do you."_

 _JOHN 11:55pm - "It's a first date!! Who hits it on the first date?!"_

 _HERCULES 11:55pm - "We haven't even had one date but yet Laf is in my bed."_

 _JOHN 11:56pm - "okay but you knew eachother. I just met Alex."_

 _HERCULES 11:56pm - "byeee ;)"_

Hercules tossed the phone aside, grinning as he went back to kissing Lafayette.

John huffed as he shut his phone off and flopped down into his bed. He lived in a small apartment, with only four cramped rooms, but that isn't what bothered him.

Music. Loud, ear piercing music.

His neighbors, always having some kind of party. Some loud, obnoxious party. Sure, John knew college students liked parties, hell John loved parties. He spent lots of his college nights at parties. But being on the outside of one, where you are trying to sleep because you have work at 6am, well that is why it sucks. He wasn't going to scold them, for multiple reasons. He knew they'd laugh him off, or end the party-both was a lose. John didn't want to ruin young adults lives, especially since he was that annoying college kid. But it was also the matter of timing. By the time he got the party to end or quiet down, he could have already been asleep. So, he huffed and decided to forget it, let his mind wander into dreams.

 **((an update?? in my fanfiction?? yea its been a while sorry guys...updates from here on out will be regular I promise!! love you all! -Nate))**


End file.
